Merry Christmas Inuyasha Fans!
by PhoenixDiamond
Summary: To everyone who's a Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yaoi fan, I offer this as my gift to you. The brothers have something to say and would greatly appreciate your participation. Thanks!
1. Merry Christmas Inuyasha Fans

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and crew therefore, I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant:** It's nearly Christmas. You guys have been truly wonderful to me since I've become an author here; therefore I wanted to give you a gift. Well, if you'll accept it from me. I'll let Inuyasha and Sesshomaru explain. So technically I'm not breaking the rules if it's coming from them ^_^.

**Request Rules**

In the backroom Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were finishing up the last remnants of cosmetic artistry. It was a long time coming but with Christmas slowly creeping up on the pair, it was fine time they did something for their fans.

How long had it been really? Going on a decade or more right? And how many scenarios have they gone through since making their debut on Cartoon Network?

The two shared a secret smile at one another in the mirror shared and a double wink. Oh yes, there were plenty of adventures, both realistic and imaginative. Some were enjoyed well enough and there were others they weren't entirely for but enjoyed none the less.

Stage was set out front. There wouldn't be a public audience. The setup was meant for a worldwide announcement of their intentions up to the point of Christmas. The two were silent as the director read over the lines rehearsed and the producer gave the say so about preparing in the next sixty seconds.

Sesshomaru set back in his chair dressed casually in pressed pin stripped pants and a smoke grey button up with a red tie. Inuyasha squirmed around in his high chair, fiddling with his own outfit of creased black pants, a yellow button up and a grey tie.

It was when he ditched the tie all together when Sesshomaru's smile caught his eye, "What's got you all smiley?"

"Our fates," Sesshomaru said. "Imagining what lies ahead of us. People will want some expected level of performance. I'm wondering if we'll be able to hold our own."

Inuyasha smiled cockily, "What's this? _The _Sesshomaru unsure if he'll hold out?"

"I'm certain my half of plot execution will turn out well," He chuckled delicately, readjusting in his seat. "Forgive me, I should've been clearer. What I meant is, whether perfecting the ideals given to us. Will it be as they'd hoped? Will anyone bother to request something?"

"Keh, they should. After all the wayward crap we've gone through, we'd better get something. It's a kind gesture. I think they'll see it from our point of view."

Sesshomaru chuckled again, "Remember one story where you and I had a set trip to Jamaica? Quite an interesting setup. Zombies and buffets to die for."

"Oh yeah, I remember that one. You were my bottom bitch for the whole thing," Laughed Inuyasha. "Damn, there aren't enough of you being bottom."

"It's an acquired taste. I prefer dominating you versus the reverse. It suits the audience better seeing their favorite hanyou withering like a flower beneath his older brother."

"Hey, hey, hey easy. Sometimes we weren't brothers ya know."

"Indeed I know. There was another one I recall. It's still one going on now I think. I play football, you're my long lost lover and there's a child involved."

"Little Tatsuki plays the part for Zaya. Yeah I remember that one. Oh wait there's another one. I was a kid and you were some kind of sadistic prince, yeah?"

"Ah yes," Sesshomaru's cheeks dusted pink as he leaned the side of his face on the back of his knuckles. "That was . . . a rather interesting take on sexual pleasures. Quite, interesting. I rather enjoyed that one."

"Interesting, yeah, whew that one was a doozey. Let us not forget the one where I'm turned into a woman."

Sesshomaru smiled, "Kagura was my ex-wife, Rin my child as always, and you owning a bakery. Those roles were postponed until the writer returned."

"I have a personal favorite myself. I wish I could remember the name but it was something with me as a child. You sung a song to me, Once Upon a December. I was kidnapped and went through years of training in other countries. You did the same looking for me. That's dedication."

Sesshomaru's smile grew soft, "Yes, we've been through a lot haven't we?"

Inuyasha returned the affectionate glance, "Yes. We've got a long way to go yet before it comes to a close."

Inviting, warm, and understanding. That's how the brother's shared stare was, hidden with emotions from years, upon years of romance, angst, drama, humor, and more. Only time would tell how they'd spend their next roles together. Secretly, the two were always looking forward to it.

"We're on air in, three, two, one," The director pointed and the Inus got into play.

"Hello Fanfiction fans, I'm Inuyasha."

"And this is Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha switched to the other side of his chair, "Alright because you guys delivered such a warm stay for a certain author nearly two years ago, she has requested that we take our time offer you something in return as gratitude."

"Ms. PhoenixDiamond asks for me and my brother's hand in granting the hidden desires of some you who've always wanted to see a certain scenario with me and my brother but never considered writing for yourselves," Sesshomaru reached around his chair for a calendar and held it out. "You'll have until Christmas Eve to make your requests, however there are certain rules to be abided by."

"Right, we agreed to help Phoenix with this project but only if she'd agree to our demands. For starters, we won't perform any sort of crackish plot. Another is the requests will only be 1-3 chapters long since we are running a tight schedule as it is with everyone else's story plots."

"We ask that you be creative with your options as well. Make no mistake we're perfectly fine with the traditional heat cycle, my pursuit and Inuyasha's submissive pregnancy—"

"Hey—"

"But at the same time this is an opportunity to broaden that spectrum. Rape isn't within our doing. It's no preference of mine personally nor is the idea of Mpreg."

Inuyasha elbowed Sesshomaru in the arm, "But we'll do it anyway. Threesomes are welcome as well. Hey, I don't have any issues with being the middle man for Sesshomaru and another as long as they're attractive."

"Also, we'll try not to be selective but those ideas with the most creativity will receive priority over the rest. It's nothing personal you realize, but originality does deserve advertisement over the loosely common based plots don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more," Nodded Inuyasha. His ears twitched, "Oh, I nearly forgot, when leaving a request make sure to do it in REVIEW form. Don't flat out write it down. We don't want this coming down because we didn't follow the rules. Put Good Job at the top or something and then write out the plot you wish to see us perform."

"Here's another suggestion. When making your plots do keep in mind we'll only do yaoi requests. This is by order of Phoenix herself since she claims being unfit to write out a feminine Inuyasha or heterosexual encounters."

"True, I mean there's only so much a she-male can do right?" Inuyasha scratched behind his ears. "I think that about covers everything doesn't it? Umm, yeah I think that's it."

"No, I have one other thing," Sesshomaru straightened in his chair, clearing his throat. "Again, this is in no way to insult any one of you, but I do ask that the plots or prompts you offer make sense. Me, bungee-jumping my dick into Inuyasha's ass just won't make the cut."

"Jesus man, someone's done that?"

"No, I'm just beating them to the punch before such a thing is considered."

"Oh, well I think that really does cover all we have to say then. Good luck guys and please by all means use this to your advantage. We're looking forward to seeing what you have in store."

"I bid you ado."

After a two fingered salute, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha kept the plastic smiles on before the camera's turned off and they could return back to their usual scowls and glares.

"Damn," Inuyasha grumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the range of descriptions I've gone through," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "How many times have my human eyes been called blue or grey or shit, violet?"

"About the same as my strips being made purple, pink, maroon and indigo," Sesshomaru squeezed the pressure between his eyes. "I think I've gone through the entire color range of gold. My voice has altered from deep and soothing to Barry White deadly."

Inuyasha sighed and smiled. They've been through hell, but still he was looking forward to what might be in store for them this time around.

**TBC: So yes I know its late into December but I couldn't resist guys. I really appreciate y'all so if anyone has any requests be they fluffy, sexy, online dating, school moment, christmas theme, whatever, I'm willing to do it. My christmass present to you**.


	2. Anime Hottie Lovah: Hidden Treasure

Prompt Idea by: **Anime Hottie Lovah** "_I would really like a chibi!SesshXYasha. Maybe a pre-slash one where Sesshy is being a protective big brother_."

**Author's Rant: **These will be done in the order received. _Anime Hottie Lovah_, you were the first. Merry Christmas babycakes. This idea was inspired by Tanaki-Maru.

* * *

**Hidden Treasure**

* * *

The sky was stained a red as sour as the blood littering the surrounding landscape. Another rebellious village having succumb to the Western King's wrath. It wasn't the most appropriate sight to behold by anyone let alone a child. However Sesshomaru didn't consider himself an ordinary child. He was ten, well aware of everything his eyes absorbed from the burning corpses and the smell of his father's acidic poisons doing away with the few remaining humans who dared to try and overthrow him.

Such fools, such arrogance. They should've known better than to dethrone the beloved King of the West. Sesshomaru turned up his nose at the burning victims as his chestnut stallion was lead through the midst of this calamity to where his father stood with several other soldiers.

"Your Majesty, shouldn't you be home?" Asked a bypassing soldier of the castle. "Your father wouldn't want you witnessing this bloodshed."

Sesshomaru snorted, flicking his wrist forward for his horse to be carried on anyway. Who was his father to say he wasn't mature enough to understand the reason for this bloodshed? Sesshomaru exactly why it all happened, he wasn't oblivious to any of it.

His horse stopped next to his daunting father just as the king finished discussing recovery measures for the village. InuTaisho, clad in his warrior kimono and armory, lifted his hands up to his son and lowered him down on the ground by his side. "Couldn't keep away could you?"

"Mother's hustle over next week's banquet annoyed me. I was likely to kill her if I stayed," Sesshomaru gazed over the smoky skeleton of the old Shikon Village, sheets of ashes and smoke stinging his nostrils and eyes. He wouldn't dare cover his face as that wasn't proper etiquette of a future king.

"Violence is never a primary answer to problems Sesshomaru," the king murmured to an unseen question. "If at all possible, it should be avoided."

"It couldn't be helped this time Father. The fools chose their own fate," Showing pity for those who choose the blemished road wasn't worth the thought. This village had been secretly gathering men until it came to nearly three hundred. None of them had even thought about the consequences of what would happen when trying to assassinate a demon king. They deserved this chaos.

"Your highness! Your highness, we found an escapee!"

The royal family turned to the source of the shouting. A tall foot soldier emerged from a crumbled hut with a struggling, thrashing child in his arms with hair the color of soiled snow. Sesshomaru's ears tickled with the savage growls, grumbling snarls and discarded grunts as the tiny creature wrestled with all his might to get away.

He was thrust on the ground before Sesshomaru's boots. Sesshomaru curled his lip at the filthy thing when suddenly his nose twitched. The scent radiating off this child was unmistakably similar to his own and his fathers'. Sesshomaru smiled knowingly, "A result of one of your nightly affairs Father? What would mother think?"

"She'll hardly care," Snorted the king. InuTaisho shifted his boot under the child's chin and lifted his face from the dirt.

Sesshomaru's gasp was as soft as the winds carrying away the smog. This child had eyes the same color as the gold and treasures in the palace. There were two canine ears on top of his head and if his face wasn't so filthy, Sesshomaru might think of him as something worth keeping.

Maybe. The child's eyes were brave, but scared. He nervously stared from Sesshomaru to the king, back to Sesshomaru then the King as if sizing up his murderer. That look alone made Sesshomaru's decision, "Father will you have any use for him?"

"No, he's worthless to me. I have no need of a hanyou child," The king turned with a swish of his cape. "Guards do away with him."

Three soldiers stepped forward, swords drawn.

"Don't touch him!" Sesshomaru ordered, startling the soldiers as well as his father. The hanyou child's eyes were bright as a new sunrise. Yes, Sesshomaru wanted him. "If you'll not have him father then he shall come with me."

InuTaisho curiously watched his son kneel down to lift the dirty hanyou off the ground and guide him to him. InuTaisho didn't know whether to be amused or astounded, "You've found a treasure beneath this rubble?"

"I have."

InuTaisho nodded, "Very well. He's yours to do with as you please. The rest of you, there is nothing more we can do here until morning. Rally up the troops and prepare for home!" Metal boots click clacked on the ground kicking up loads of black soot and sullen dust.

The hanyou coughed and gagged, rubbing at his eyes. Sesshomaru lifted one of his billowy sleeves to cover his face from the commotion. One of the soldiers came by to pick Sesshomaru up on his horse and placed his hidden treasure in front of him. The little hanyou squirmed, wanting to get down. "Keep still." Sesshomaru said sternly, nodding at his horse guide to lead them home. He was one of the first to leave the gravesite. The child's whimpering unsettled him a little but he ignored it for most of the trip. About halfway to the palace, Sesshomaru placed his arms around the child's stomach and tugged him back into his chest. "What's your name hanyou?"

The child blinked sadly, looking at the dark forest and strange people surrounding him. He sniffled, "Inu-Inuyasha."

"Hn, I suppose that name will do. I thought I might have to change it to suit my tastes but _Inuyasha_ fits you well enough."

Inuyasha sniffled, rubbing his nose against the brownish rags he had for clothes, "I wanna go home. I want my mommy," He looked up with giant watery eyes. "Pwease?"

Sesshomaru turned his face away. He didn't likee the sadden defeat in his hanyou's eyes. "You can forget about going back there now. You belong to me. I'm going to take good care of you."

"No. . . wanna go home."

"Yes, I'm all you'll ever need from now on. You have no mother, no friends, and now no home. I can provide all you can ever want."

Promises of riches, glorious meals, fabulous grooming and lustfully green gardens all sounded like a beautiful dream in its own way. He could have everything a peasant could ever want. That's everyone's dream. At least that's what Sesshomaru assumed. None of it seemed to do anything to stop the tears from falling from his hanyou's eyes.

"Hn," He sighed, tucking a long sleeve around Inuyasha's body. "You'll learn to adjust . . . My little brother."

* * *

Three weeks passed with all of the same as before. On the first day of arrival Sesshomaru had the stewardess create a robe for his hanyou to wear. They tried on several different styles after the hanyou was thoroughly cleaned, groomed and cleansed with many different perfumes. Red seemed to be his best shade and so Sesshomaru had that be his main wardrobe.

Wherever he went, he kept Inuyasha protectively grasped in his hand. There wasn't a single moment he'd let the hanyou out of his sight. The servants would stare as Sesshomaru kept Inuyasha in his lap and fed him from his plate and when finished would wipe his chin of any crumbs. During his sword lessons, he demanded Inuyasha be in attendance surrounded by five guards in a small corner of the room.

During a journey into the royal courtyard where a lively festival was being held, Sesshomaru rode with Inuyasha, who hadn't spoken a single word since his arrival. They'd come across a large stand with many different kinds of coloring tools for children and parchment papers to draw on.

Inuyasha's ears perked up, the first sign of emotion besides sadness.

"Do you want them?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha didn't answer at first. He looked down to the ground instead. Sesshomaru turned his face back to him, "Do you want them Inuyasha?" He repeated. "Tell me right now."

Inuyasha's eyes glossed sadly. He nodded.

Sesshomaru released his chin, petting his puppy ears, "You there, salesman, have your cart delivered to the castle. We'll take the lot."

"Y-yes sire," The demon man bowed repeatedly until Sesshomaru and Inuyasha disappeared into the crowd of onlookers.

Inuyasha didn't show an interest in anything else the entire time.

* * *

The cart of coloring tools was set neatly in a corner of one of Sesshomaru's play rooms. He carried Inuyasha in his arms to center of the floor, "Stay there," he said and went to pick out some colors to use on the parchment.

Sesshomaru returned with over a dozen different shades. "Which ones do you want?" He held out the spread of hues for Inuyasha to pick.

Inuyasha didn't pick any of them. He merely sat on the floor, staring at the woven patterns dug into the plush carpet. The red fire rat robes he was dressed in looked so large over his frail body. Sesshomaru frowned at that. He placed the color tools on the floor before clapping his hands. "Miroku!"

Miroku was his personal servant and tutor. He always stayed nearby whenever the young prince needed anything. The door opened to his smiling face and eyes, "My prince, what can I do for you?

"A meal. I want something fattening for Inuyasha. He needs to gain weight."

"Yes. Would you have any preferences?"

"No, just bring something filling."

Miroku bowed before stepping out. Sesshomaru gathered some paper and coloring tools around him and Inuyasha to play with. "Here, you use these." He gave Inuyasha a red, a yellow and purple coloring tool. The rest he held by his side to use. If Inuyasha needed any of them, he can just ask and Sesshomaru would give it.

Miroku returned several minutes later with a deliciously roasted venison, some steamed potatoes and carrots, sweetly buttered rolls, and goblets of freshly squeezed fruit juices. "Shall I feed the young hanyou for you sire?"

"No," Sesshomaru sharply said. "I shall feed him. No one else can touch him, not even you Miroku. Is that clear?"

"Yes sire, my apologies." Miroku set up the delicacy on a nearby table closest to a large panel window overlooking the castle gardens. Streams of sunlight beamed in, particles of dust swirling lazily inside.

"Enough coloring, you must eat."

Inuyasha had never touched the coloring tools. He only stared at the floor and kept his legs curled to his chest. When Sesshomaru reached out to pick him up, he automatically held out his arms and let himself be carried over to the table. Sesshomaru sat first as always and placed Inuyasha in his lap always. Sesshomaru cut the food as always, and fed Inuyasha carefully as always. He wiped his mouth, whispered soft words to him about how good the food was and how Inuyasha deserved nothing but the best offered.

As always this was the same.

Inuyasha still never spoke.

* * *

Another several weeks passed.

One night Sesshomaru couldn't sleep. The small bed he had built just for Inuyasha was filled with tiny cries and whimpers. Sesshomaru tossed and turned all night trying to ignore Inuyasha's blubbering but the hanyou was a persistent crier. It got to where Sesshomaru was exhausted with trying to find a decent comfort spot and kicked off his blankets to march over to the other bed.

He lifted the sheets. Inuyasha was beneath curled tight into a ball, folded inside his white bed robes. "Inuyasha," His voice startled Inuyasha just long enough to ease his face up. So many tear streaks lined his face and rosy cheeks. It pulled at the tiny strings in Sesshomaru's chest. "Are you ill?"

Inuyasha rubbed his sleeve under his nose and shook his head.

"Then why are you crying?"

Inuyasha said nothing that his eyes couldn't explain. All that sadness had evolved into despair and loneliness. Sesshomaru was confused.

"I don' wanna stay h-he'e," The first words. The very first words he'd said in ages and it was nothing at all what Sesshomaru had expected him to say. "I don' like it he'e. I wanna go home."

Sesshomaru snapped out of his initial shock fast enough to reply, "You are home Inuyasha. This is your home."

"No, I want my mommy."

"Your mother's dead with the rest of that savage village. I took you away because you deserve better than that," Sesshomaru pull the rest of the blankets away and cuffed his hands under Inuyasha's armpits, tugging him off into his arms. "You shouldn't cry little brother. People who have everything they could want shouldn't cry." He explained while carrying them both to his bed. Sesshomaru pushed his sheets back and placed Inuyasha on his biggest pillow. The sheets pulled over them both, yet Inuyasha was still crying.

"I don' ha'e evewythin'" Inuyasha whispered.

"Shhh hush now enough talk." Sesshomaru curled over Inuyasha to keep him extra warm, patting his head. "I'll make you happy. I'll give you everything you could want. You'll smile, you'll see."

"No," Inuyasha squirmed underneath Sesshomaru's arms and slept against the edge of the bed. Sesshomaru pull his back to his chest and buried his chin in his shoulder. Inuyasha didn't stop crying.

* * *

"HAVE HIM EXECUTED! I WANT HIS HEAD ROLLING DOWN THE COURTYARD BY DUSK!"

"Yes your highness!"

Inuyasha laid on the ground horrified. He'd been walking by Sesshomaru when one of the servant's children ran into him while chasing a red ball. The little boy apologized, bowing repeatedly for being so clumsy but Sesshomaru wasn't forgiving. Someone touched his hanyou, his hidden treasure. It was all the explanation he needed to eliminate the defiant idiots.

"Wait!" Shouted a voice down the hall. It was a red haired woman with bright green eyes, wearing the violet and cream servant kimonos. She thrust her arms around her son with blue eyes, bronze skin and dark black hair. "Please your majesty, I beg your forgiveness. My son didn't mean any harm. I shall punish him for being so reckless." She held him to her chest, weeping desperately.

"No, he did it on purpose. Don't take me for a fool Ayame or you'll join your son in the courtyard. Guards, take him."

Several guards dropped from their posts, trying to wring the little boy away from his mother's arms, "No please, he's just a little boy!"

"Stop it, leave me alone! Mother!"

"Koga! Your highness, have mercy, he wasn't trying to harm your pet."

Sesshomaru's gaze dissolved into a lethal glow, "Take her too."

She gasped.

"For defiling my little brother with such a degrading title. Stupid woman, a drop of his blood could buy half the territory!" Sesshomaru was enraged, eyes burnishing red and pupils dilated to green slits. The Koga wolf cub struggled angrily to get loose when the soldiers grabbed his mother and roughly dragged her down the hall.

"STOP IT! DAT'S ENOUGH!"

Sesshomaru's demonic guise dropped instantly, the guards stopped exactly what they were doing as if the voice of royalty itself had echoed within the halls. Inuyasha stood there with tiny fists balled, tears like a jagged river cascading over his cheeks. Sesshomaru walked over to him and kneeled down, "What is it Inuyasha? Stop what?"

Inuyasha shook his wild head of hair from side to side, "You stop it, you stop right now Sess'omawu!"

"Inuyasha—"

"Weave him awone he didn't mean it! I tripped an' fell on him!"

Sesshomaru's eyes hardened, "He deserves to be punished. His mother does as well for calling you my pet."

Inuyasha stomped his foot, "I am a pet! You don' wuv me! You tweat me like a dog!"

Sesshomaru was stunned. This little creature, his little brother was speaking to him and again it was without the smile he longed to see. He couldn't even bring himself to be angry. He was more disappointed. "Let them go," Sesshomaru flicked his wrist. The servant and her son were released.

"Thank you my prince, thank you so very much," The servant woman took his hand and flowered kiss after kiss on his palm. "And you little one, thank you very much," She bowed respectfully, slamming her stupid son on the ground by her side. Little Koga was too busy watching Inuyasha's puffy face frown at Sesshomaru's back.

"Be gone with you!"

"Yes your highness, of course. Come along Koga."

Koga blinked, looked up to his mother then to Inuyasha. He grinned stupidly and waved his farewell. Inuyasha didn't see it. He ran away down the hall crying with Sesshomaru running after him.

* * *

Sesshomaru was worried. They searched for a full day and still no sign of Inuyasha and with him went the cure to stop the rapid heartbeat in his chest. The ten year old couldn't fathom what would make Inuyasha think he was a pet. Hadn't Sesshomaru given him everything he could wait? Food, clothes, playthings, a bed, letting him go wherever he went. How was that being treated like a pet? It's absurd.

"We found him sire."

Sesshomaru whirled around to the guard, "Take me to him!"

The guard did, guiding Sesshomaru through the less then populated parts of the castle, down the corridors, further down some stairs and eventually outside into the weakly trimmed part of the royal gardens. No wonder they couldn't find him. The smell of camellias, lilacs, roses and baby's breath hide Inuyasha's scent well enough so that no one could sniff him out.

When they reached the middle part of the cove where a small stone bench was, Sesshomaru came up to seeing Miroku kneeling down in front of the weeping hanyou, grasping his shoulders. There was a bandage wrapped around Inuyasha's right hand.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sesshomaru's voice boomed. "Why is he injured? Explain Miroku!"

Miroku rose and bowed, "Your majesty, it's nothing you need be concerned over. Inuyasha was bitten by Gypsy Viper. I had to treat his hand before the poison could spread."

Inuyasha stared up at him with adoring eyes and a soft smile, "T'ank you Miwoku."

"Hm," Miroku smiled back. "You're very much welcome little one."

Sesshomaru blanched, lip curling over a fang, "Leave us here. All of you go!" The guards snapped to attention and left as ordered. Miroku bowed to Sesshomaru before stepping out of the gardens, leaving the two children to themselves. Sesshomaru stalked to Inuyasha with only one question on his mind and he was, for the very first time, angry with Inuyasha. "I don't get it. What's the matter with you? Why you won't you smile for me?"

Inuyasha scowled, turning his head away, poking out his bottom lip.

Sesshomaru clipped his chin and turned him right back, "Answer me Inuyasha. What have I done to only get those nasty faces huh? You give Miroku smiles and even the servants but never me! What have I done wrong?"

"You hate me!" Inuyasha shouted. "You don' wuv me!"

"What? Yes I do!"

"No you don'! You wuv a puppy, a pet! I'm not a puppy!"

Sesshomaru stood away, "How could you say such a thing?" He looked down at his hand. "I give you everything you could ask for, I let you come with me to my lessons, I buy you everything you could ever want."

"You never let me do stuffs! I always follow you Sess'omawu. You don' let me do anythin'. You do evewythin' for me!" Inuyasha sniffled. "I'm not a puppy. I wanna do stuffs too. I wanna pway wit' other childwen. I wanna wead books, I wanna pwactice with a sword too."

"I don't want you to get hurt Inuyasha. You belong to me. I don't want anyone else to have you. You're _my_ little brother. _Mine._"

"Dat' selfish Sess'omawu! Dat bad!" Inuyasha took Sesshomaru's hand and smacked it three sharp times. Sesshomaru was flat out confused. His hand didn't hurt but he was wondering the significance of being struck on his hand. "My mommy would pop me if I did bad stuffs." Said Inuyasha.

"Oh." Sesshomaru rubbed his hand now as if it were throbbing. "I'm—I'm sorry. I hadn't realized I'd been treating you like I pet. I just," Sesshomaru blushed ashamed. "I just want to keep you to myself. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Inuyasha frowned, "I know, but I still wanna be fwee. Let me do stuffs wit' you Sess'omawu."

"I, um," Sesshomaru sighed. "If I do will that earn me a smile?"

Inuyasha's head bobbled up and down with all seriousness of a five year old, "Yep, I give you dis' many," he held up three stubby fingers. "If you get me cakes, I give you dis' many." Now all of his fingers were up.

Sesshomaru laughed out loud, "Fine. Cakes it is. I'll let you feed yourself." He held out his hand.

Inuyasha took it with newfound vigor, dancing around and swinging his big brother's hand. "_Now_ you wuv me," He said proudly as if having taught a lesson.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "I always have little brother."

Inuyasha smiled. It was the most beautiful smile Sesshomaru had ever seen.

* * *

My, how the years seem to soar like the clouds above. How long had it been exactly? Inuyasha scratched behind his head thinking. Geez he was terrible with numbers. One of the most hated lessons with Miroku was learning how to do mathematics. Well anyway, he was grown now. For the most part anyway.

"Hey pup! Ya in there?"

Inuyasha chuckled. He had his own bed chambers now, flush with all kinds of silks satins and wonderfully warm colors to brighten his day. The paints he was using were laid to the side as he pushed open the side window. Koga, his best friend, and several others were waving up at him from the ground below.

"Come on muttface, we're gonna miss the festival waitin' on you!"

"Shut up I'm comin'!" Inuyasha shouted back down. Inuyasha sat back on his stool, cocking his head to the side at the painting. Well it wasn't nearly complete yet. He could finish it when he returned from the festival with Koga. It'd taken a year to get this exactly as he pictured it in his mind. His fire rat robes stretched with his arms and legs as he stood to leave.

A knock sounded on the door. "Come in," he called.

Sesshomaru walked in. An older, more handsome Sesshomaru dressed in his favorite cream and lilac robes. "You're missin' all the festivities Little Brother."

"I know," Inuyasha got caught staring at Sesshomaru's face, his body and the way his kimono fit so snuggly over his torso. "I was just tryin' to finish this."

"Oh? Let me see."

"No! You can't, it's not finished yet!" Inuyasha scrambled to cover the canvas when Sesshomaru crossed the room to have a look. "Shoo, go away. Weren't you and Father going outta country for a few days?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru leaned away. "I wanted to say farewell before the carriage arrived."

"Oh," Inuyasha swallowed, heat flaring up on his cheeks. "What kind of farewell?"

"This kind."

Sesshomaru leaned his lips down upon Inuyasha's and a familiar flare would always awaken inside him. Warmth traveled like a freshly struck furnace through the pit of his stomach and lower still to the heat of his groin. Inuyasha placed a hand on Sesshomaru's chest, fisting his robes between his claws. Then Sesshomaru swept his tongue across Inuyasha's soft bottom lip, before capturing it and sucking it into his mouth. Inuyasha gasped, breathing hitched pitch per pitch.

Sesshomaru curled his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth with a wet little flick, in and then out, as if he didn't want to overstay his invitation. Inuyasha moaned quietly. Sesshomaru's kiss backed off, his eyes half-lidded, licking his lips as if the taste of hanyou taste would linger like the blood of prey.

Inuyasha felt himself wanting more, the desire to clench his hands around his brother's neck and keep him rooted down, "I miss ya already."

"And I you," Sesshomaru stroked the side of Inuyasha's cheek. "You could come with us."

"Yeah, but I'm no good sitting for hours. I need to move around, spread my wings," Inuyasha shrugged cheekily. "Ya know."

"Yes, I do." Sesshomaru steered Inuyasha's lips back to his, desiring one more special taste to last his thirst until his return. He put a hand on Inuyasha's back and backed him into a wall. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the painting.

He smiled into the kiss; an incomplete drawing of them as children, during a game when Inuyasha was hiding under a veil of roses. Sesshomaru had said that day he'd find his hidden treasure.

In the corner of the picture, yes, that's what it was called. _Hidden Treasure_

Inuyasha moaned a little, Sesshomaru sighed into the kiss. He didn't think he could love his hidden treasure any more than he did now.

* * *

**TBC: So sweet and fluffy. I hope you enjoyed Anime Hottie Lovah. Merry Christmas. **


	3. Tsyilna Llyria: A Plus Part 1

Prompt Idea: **Tsyilna Llyria** _The plot is centered around them meeting in high school, Yash transferring in their senior year, in one of(matters not which any subject is fine) their classes they are paired together to do a project about getting to know the other and writing a paper on what it could be like to walk in the others shoes. Prior to transferring Inu had met Sess online unknowingly and they had begun to develop crushes._

Through the two weeks they are given on the assignment they get to know each other and somehow idc he finds out that Inu in the same person he had been talking to online. The end would be centered around them going to college after and what or how the relationship would be, like if they wait until the finish school(considering each will be going to a school far from the other)(Sess to follow in his dad's footsteps of running a business and Yash any form of art).

A lot of details I know but it's been something I think would be really good.

**Author's Rant: **Well **Tsyilna Llyria **with your plot I came up with A Plus and just for added measure, I added in a tiny bit of a crossover I think you'll like. Merry Christmas babycakes.

* * *

**A Plus**

* * *

BacklashWave1989: _I can't wait until I see you_.

DragonStrike89: Me too. _Have you already received your schedule for the semester?_

BacklashWave1989: _Yeah, but I'm a lil' bit nervous about opening it. I wanted to talk to you first before I found out._

DragonStrike89: _Well I'm here now. Little sense in prolonging the suspense. What's your first class?_

BacklashWave1989: _Gimme a sec. ~goes to open envelope~_

DragonStrike89: . . . _I'm sure I didn't need the ~ blah~ stuff to know the envelop is next to your armrest._

BacklashWave1989: _Don't get cute lol. Ok, it says my first block is Chemistry, my second is Western History, my third is Mythology, my fourth is Criminology . . . are any of these sounding like your schedule?_

DragonStrike89_: Unfortunately no. We're not matching in the least. My first is Astrology, then Criminology, English, Calculus and. . . well you have another_ _three to list. Perhaps we'll get lucky._

BacklashWave1989: _I'd love to but we're about to board the plane. I'll lose connection with you soon but I look forward to seeing you._

DragonStrike89: _The feeling is very mutual. Hopefully you'll come to love Japan as much as you did America._

BacklashWave1989: _Believe me if I get to meet you I'm sure my stay will be perfect. Are you sure you don't want to exchange numbers or pictures or hell our names? I feel like I've been chatting with a blank spot all this time lol._

DragonStrike89: _No I'm more of a traditionalist. The internet is a vast gateway to hackers. I'd rather they didn't have my beautiful picture pasted all over some pornography site to wank over._

BacklashWave1989: _You're paranoid but I'd love to do that._

DragonStrike89: _You sound so sure we'll be compatible when we meet._

BacklashWave1989: _I know we will be Dragon. I feel like I've known for ages. I'm really excited about seeing you Monday. We'll like each other just fine, you'll see. Listen, I gotta go the captain's announcing for takeoff. Tsukiyomi High here I come._

DragonStrike89: _Yes. Have a safe trip Backlash. I'll be waiting._

The electronics signal overhead blinked on before Inuyasha could respond. Signal was loss. He lean back in his chair, excited, nervous and somewhat saddened at living America for Japan. His mother's death came unexpectedly. There was no one else around who was willing to foot the bill for caring for a hanyou, especially his human half of the family. His father had died long before his mother did but he had plenty of family in Japan willing to shelter him.

Leaving Kagome, Sango and Miroku was hard. They'd all been friends since childhood and now to cut it short so soon? Oh sure they could text, chat and Skype but it wasn't the same as being in physical company. Dragon was the only friend he had in Japan and they'd met by complete accident.

Inuyasha buckled his seatbelt, preparing for the bumpy takeoff, "I wonder what he looks like." He quietly contemplated. A male for sure, but other than that nothing else. Was he demon? Human? A hanyou like himself? Inuyasha chuckled. How interesting would that be for the pair if Dragon was a hanyou?

The plane's wheels streaked over the runway, tapping the asphalt, teasing the breeze with its wings and soon it was lifting off into the air with a wobbly glide. Inuyasha prayed for a safe journey overseas. He was looking forward to seeing his grandfather Totosai. But more importantly he was looking forward to see his Dragon.

* * *

_Call Lost _

"Hm, he must've taken off," Sesshomaru tapped his phone clear, setting it on the corner of his desk. It'd been a long time coming but soon he'd finally put a face to his mysterious Backlash. The name alone had caught his attention when he joined the Law&Order Forum online to discuss the latest episodes. There were hardly many Japanese fans of the show and even less who spoke good Japanese. What a pleasant surprise it was when BacklashWave1989 popped up in a personal chat box and typing flawless Japanese no less.

There was an instant connection from there. Six full months of the back and forth conversations, debates and conclusions were all they talked about before their talks had evolved into more than a personal interest towards a TV show. They had more in common than expected. Besides favorite shows, they had favorite foods, books, school subjects, tastes in art and even a subtle attraction towards males. Well for Sesshomaru he was completely into the male population. Backlash explained being unsure to entirely give up on the female population but definitely enjoyed a man's touch. To him bisexuality and homosexuality weren't any different.

It was near midnight on Sesshomaru's end. He turned around in his leather chair to gaze outside his window. The night was pleasantly crisp with autumn weather. Stars freckled the sky in wavering throes. Sesshomaru could see Tokyo Tower's infamous glow from here. It was one of the places he promised to take Backlash sometime after they got to know each other.

Sesshomaru rested his jaw on the back of his knuckles, thinking and a small smile gracing his face. He was sure it was driving Backlash mad to know what he looked like, what his breed was, and some other basic personal information. Sesshomaru didn't want a single physical fact about himself to dictate the reason between their interaction. He gets enough of that craziness from his school. He wasn't experienced with how Americans responded to handsome demons—yes he was as vain as they come—therefore a taste of patience and mystery could only enhance their relationship and add to the surprise during their first meet.

Backlash's plane would touch down here in a few hours. Sesshomaru wouldn't meet him until school began next Monday. Well, the weekend was long and he had some sleeping to do. Sesshomaru turned off his desk lamp and closed his curtains. Sleep was in order, especially because during the times he'd chatted with Backlash, he'd always dream of what his mysterious soul mate looked like.

If he was anything like the images in his dreams, well, they'll get along just fine.

* * *

The all-boys Academy was larger than life and looked every bit like the manga pages: The several story all brick building, sizable clock on the tallest pointy tower and on either side were boy students wearing the navy blue and silver button jump suit. Inuyasha hitched up his backpack, head swiveling from side to side, taking in his next eight months of life. Again familiar oak trees littered the courtyard; boys were procrastinating outside the double doors five minutes before the class bell rung.

Once he made it to the arched doorway, Inuyasha turned around and gave the area a long sniff. This school hosted majority demons, second were humans and a sprinkle of half breeds. Not entirely bad off. America had mostly humans.

One particular scent caught his nose among the others, like cherry blossoms and Irish soap. It was coming close.

Inuyasha glanced around. To his left, his eyes swallowed in what possibly made his opinion of this school change entirely.

This guy walking up the stairs was broad with a body a minute away from being form fitting in his uniform and shoulders wide enough to set a person on each side. Inuyasha's stance shifted from side to side and then a step back in order to take in this approaching vision. Long sterling hair lifelessly swayed like a gypsy dancer, his uniform was the same navy except for a gold badge on over his right breast pocket and a higher collar. Speaking of which, that wicked collar was evilly covering a swan neck and what appeared to be either the rest of his demonic markings or a tattoo. Muscles like strips of milk lassoed wherever Inuyasha spotted skin and Inuyasha vaguely realized his mouth was dryer then the Serengeti.

That face. Inuyasha sucked in a drier taste of air when he finally got a look. Lots of these demons were born with their markings but not this one. His markings were born to be put on him, strips, moon and all.

Sweet Jesus or Buddha or whoever these folks worshiped, this guy wore his country's looks well. If he was this attractive, Inuyasha could only imagine what his voice sounded like. Was it squeaky, high pitched and freakish like some of the females or would he be one of the few to defy all odds and come out with something Barry White worthy.

Inuyasha felt every hair on his body prickle when the guy—tall as fuck—stopped in front of him and hypnotized him on the spot. Eyes were not meant to appeal to your dick on sight. It just didn't work like that.

"You're in my way. Step aside."

No. Just, just no. That's, that's just not fair. Inuyasha's libido snapped to attention like a room of soldiers for their drill sergeant. No one's voice should come out smooth, and deep as a liquefied orgasm. Inuyasha swallowed something thick called stupidity down his throat and nodded. "Sure." Yet he still didn't move.

The demon frowned. _Shit, even that's sexy._ "Do you mind? Class begins in two minutes. I'd like to get there on time if it's all the same to you."

Inuyasha shook the crickets from his brain, "Yeah sorry. I'm new here. I'm not sure where I'm supposed to go."

"A fact you should've taken into consideration before arriving so close to the first bell."

Do what? Inuyasha's dream state turned sour, "Pardon? What part of new aren't you getting? I'm new to this whole set up. I didn't know how to get here either."

The sexy demon snorted, walking past as smooth as butter on a skillet, "I suggest you take your issues up with your Senpai. Perhaps he'll be of some assistance to you, Hanyou."

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha sputtered on the spot, unsure if he'd heard the prejudice slur right or not. "What did you say to me?"

The demon kept walking, "I'm not a fan of repeating myself. Replay what was said and you figure it out."

Fine as hell and a complete dick to boot, such a damn shame, "Keh, pussy." Why did all the pretty ones have to be so stuck up? Oh well. He was going to have to make it through this day somehow. Inuyasha rolled his eyes to the ceiling and sighed. It was going to be a long first day.

* * *

Sesshomaru was a little on edge for most of the day. He'd messaged Backlash several times Saturday and Sunday and received no response. Not one. Stupid as it was, he'd been anxious about meeting his friend half way in hopes of them meeting up and walking to school together. It explained his rare lateness.

Then when he arrives, the entry way is blocked by a strange hanyou. He wasn't a familiar face upon his class and the gold badge over his chest said he was in Sesshomaru's class. He had to be a transfer from Lumi Academy. Most of the hanyous came from there if their academic scores were adequate enough for Tsukiyomi High.

When Sesshomaru saw him, he hadn't had the fixed mind to give a care on his appearance but after his sixth block, it finally came tumbling back. If he had a thing for mix breeds, Sesshomaru could say that one was worth a second glance. He was cute. Not traditionally handsome or drop dead gorgeous. No those didn't fit his exterior, more like brawly, tastefully attractive and nicely built. He wore the uniform differently than the rest of the school boys. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing beach tanned sinewy forearms. The top of his jacket was left unbuttoned and the best kind of show of a thickly corded neck and a peek of chest cleavage.

He worked out. A personal favorite of Sesshomaru's. But he could do without the mix heritage bit. Sesshomaru's had refined tastes all his life. He wasn't about to downgrade for anyone.

And to top off the hat he had an interest in his secret comrade and preferred holding on offering his hand to anyone else until they met.

Sesshomaru was nearing his last class of the day Sociology. The students piled one in pairs and trios, taking their seats. Sesshomaru always sat in the second row, front, one row away from the window, next to Menomaru. "Hey, how was summer vacation?"

"Dismal as ever. Father's been hounding me on my college choice. He wants me to attend Gama University."

"What did you expect? Kingdom Enterprises runs like that. You and Itachi are supposed to run it together with Uchiha Corp right?"

"Yes, and," Sesshomaru cut his eyes at the subject of their attention several sits back talking to a blonde haired, blue eyed American who'd transferred here last year. Sesshomaru glanced around to make sure no one else was listening and beckoned his green haired friend closer, "Father's mentioned to his father that he wanted us to get engaged."

"SAY WHAT?!"

"Shhh, fool," No one heard. Good. Sesshomaru glared until Menomaru apologized. "Yes, he's been discussing the set up since our first year. Nothing's been confirmed yet but. . ."

"Right, I thought you had the hots for that American guy."

"Nothing's certain yet. He's supposed to be attending here but I haven't heard a word from him since Friday."

Menomaru shrugged, "He might've been busy settling in. The guy jumped a million countries to get over here. It's a lot to take in at once."

"I suppose."

"Class before we begin today's lesson, I'd like to introduce our newest student."

Everyone turned towards the front when Mr. Hoshiyomi's deep voice swept across the room. He held out his hand to the open doorway and low and behold, who walks in but that fellow from before.

That hanyou.

* * *

Butterflies violently thrashed in Inuyasha's stomach as he gripped his pack straps until his knuckles were salty white. He hadn't felt like this since he played the Nutcracker and peed onstage. Freshman hadn't been the same since.

Fuck, those stomach jitters were something else. He gulped and walked to the front of the class to the teacher's welcoming hand. Inuyasha shook it loosely, turning to face the class, "Uh, hey what's up? I'm Inuyasha Senna. Thanks for havin' me at your school. It's been, um, interesting," He scratched behind his head. So far he'd found about several nut cases in each class. Some sweetie pie guy named Jakotsu hasn't stopped following him, another one named Byakuya kept folding his papers origami style, and a purple eyed white haired freak named Hakudoshi refused to stop glaring at him. The only decent people he found were a wolf demon named Koga, who played soccer, another fellow named Ryura in his Chemistry class and a quiet guy named Juuroumaru in Algebra.

Inuyasha was just waiting to find this class's experiment-gone-wrong. Instead his eyes landed straight on the stuck up prima donna from this morning. Seeing him in here was a double edged sword. Inuyasha was glad to have something tempting to look at in this boring class but at the same time he wasn't looking forward to seeing him. Anyone with a prejudice attitude toward hanyous could suck his dick three ways to Sunday.

"Mr. Senna if you would take your seat. We have an open one behind Sesshomaru over there."

The one named Sesshomaru flinched in his seat. Well, well, well, Inuyasha smirked. So the prima donna's named was Sesshomaru. Oh and look, he got a seat behind him. Inuyasha smiled and walked right on over, flopping down in his seat as loud as possible and propping his feet under Sesshomaru's desk. "So," Inuyasha clucked. "Your name's Sesshomaru eh? S'nice name."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything back, but he did turn so the half of his profile Inuyasha did see, said he wasn't in the mood to talk.

Inuyasha leaned forward to tap his shoulder, "Hey we kinda got off on the wrong foot this morning. I'm not the sort to make enemies so how's about we call a truce, yeah?" Inuyasha held his left hand around the other side.

Sesshomaru looked at it was dipped in seven day old shit and flicked it away with the tip of his pen.

"Oh so it's like that?" Inuyasha nodded. "Ok, awesome. If that's how you wanna play it, I can play that came too."

"Psst, hey psst," Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned their heads around. Sesshomaru was immediately flipped off. The blonde haired interest of Itachi's had switched desks to have a chat with Inuyasha. "Hey the name's Naruto. You're new here right? From America too?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Inuyasha whispered back. "What gave me away?"

"California accent, I can hear it, clear as a bell. I'ma Texas brat. Family got moved here 'cause of the military."

Inuyasha liked this guy already. "My granddad's an army vet. Served fifty years."

"Damn, my folks ain't got near as much yet."

"They'll get there. Hey give me the play by play on this guy. What's his problem?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes until they disappeared behind his eyelids. Inuyasha thought he'd gone to sleep right there until he turned around and kept talking with his eyes closed. "That's Sesshomaru, prejudice prick. Don't bother messin' with him. He's got a problem with everybody who ain't a full demon."

"You're a hanyou?"

"Yeah, I just keep my tail tucked in. I'm tired of folks always trying to tug it. Nice ears."

"Thanks." Yeah, yeah Inuyasha really liked this guy. He really liked him. Turned out he was going to enjoy most of this semester after all. He learned Mr. Hoshiyomi wasn't a hard teacher to get along with and he actually made Sociology interesting enough to pay attention too. The only problem is, the poor guy suffered from Narcolepsy and fell in and out of sleep at the oddest times.

Naruto's petty pranks kept the classroom interesting too. Inuyasha caught himself laughing several times at the jokes or comments he made on some of their classmates. About ten minutes toward the end of class he and Naruto had learned a lot about each other and exchanged numbers to hang out afterwards.

Mr. Hoshiyomi snapped his textbook shut and turned to address the class, "Alright everyone, before we leave I'd like tell you about this month's two week project. It'll count towards your participation score and majority of your final grade so skipping isn't an option."

"Awwwwww."

"Yeah, yeah me too. I gotta grade your chicken scratch so save the pitying for yours truly. Anyway, I have the list of partners already planned out. The seating arrangement was set accordingly whoever's behind you is your partner. Rows 1, 3, and 5 turn around to face rows 2, 4, and 6. They'll be your partners for the next two weeks."

Holy piss shit, from the underworld, he did not just do him like that. Inuyasha sat back horrified. Sesshomaru's head turned around like that chick from the Exorcist. Inuyasha felt green on the face and sick in the stomach. First day of school and already he was wishing he was back home.

Ain't this a bitch?

Wait until Dragon heard about this.

* * *

**TBC: Yeah this might end up being 2-3 chapters long. ^_^**

_~ To those following My Dream and Lead Me Not. Don't worry the updates are coming. I had to rewrite the chapters because I just wasn't feeling 'em.~ _


	4. Tsyilna Llyria: A Plus Part 2

**Author's Rant:** Guys I'm doing EVERYONE'S requests. These will take longer than expected but I don't mind. I'm enjoying myself. ^_^

**Warning:** Some sexual activity. **Joey **you better read it anyway. ^_^

* * *

**A Minus**

* * *

Ain't this a bitch? What a day, what a day. Inuyasha kicked a stray pebble off into a ditch. This was the suckish kind of way to start off a first day. He'd left school as soon as the bell rung and walked about halfway home with Naruto before he peeled off down his own street. They'd keep in touch for sure and made plans to hang out the upcoming weekend.

That should've brightened Inuyasha's day of having a date as well as a fun day with a new friend but oh no. Trust Mr. Hoshiyomi to pull some shit like this. The only bright side to this was Sesshomaru being as pissed about the arrangement as Inuyasha. Two weeks stuck with the jerk who pretty calls you the scum beneath his feet? Screw the fact he was hot then a plate of chili peppers and Louisiana Hot Sauce, if your attitude doesn't match the face you can be the ugliest thing walking as far as Inuyasha was concerned.

He spied a bent can up ahead and tipped it on the front of his shoe. It balanced, wobbled and let loose in the air when he twirled. The can steadied itself in nothingness for a split second before Inuyasha's Reebok's sent it flying over a fence.

He smiled.

Yep he still got it and was a definite shoe in for the soccer team. Koga liked him well enough to put in the good say to the school's coach.

_You have a message. _

Inuyasha stopped, scouring round his pocket for his ITouch and slid in his password. It was a message from Dragon on yahoo chat. Thank god something to give him a peace of mind.

BacklashWave1989: _Hey sexy._

DragonStrike89: _What a wonderful greeting that is and more than welcomed with the mood I'm in._

BacklashWave1989: _Why? Had a rough day too?_

DragonStrike89: _Indescribable. I was late coming in and ran into some stray transfer who had no clue where to go and made it his mission to stand in my way. _

Inuyasha frowned at that and typed in.

BacklashWave1989: _You want me to handle him for ya? I don't like people messing with my loved ones._

DragonStrike89: _Lol don't be silly. He's harmless. I see your day hasn't been too thrilling either?_

BacklashWave1989: _Hardly. This whole school's like a circus and full of jerks. I met this one demon this morning with a nasty stick up his ass. I asked for direction and he literally bit my head off. And now I'm stuck being partnered with the creep._

DragonStrike89: _A similar coincidence with me as well. I have a two week assignment with a less then welcome partner. _

BacklashWave1989: _No kiddin'? I have a project too with this guy named—_

Inuyasha rammed into the hottest brick wall known to man or it was the best description to go with. Warm, stiff and pissed. Yeah he wasn't that far off when the person he ran into turned around with a look lethal enough to terrorize a hamster.

Sesshomaru was the last person Inuyasha wanted to see and obviously from the way he tapped his cell phone screen, he wasn't too keen on seeing Inuyasha either. And as much as Inuyasha hated it, he couldn't stop staring at this tall, sleek and all kinds of handsome demon. "Well, this counts a best time as any." Sesshomaru said. "No sense in prolonging the inevitable. Follow me."

Inuyasha's ears swished left and right, "Come again?"

"We'll begin the assignment at my home. It's closer than your residence isn't it or is grandfather's house closer?"

Inuyasha grimaced, "How did you—hold on, who told you I was living with my grandpa?"

"Itachi's little chew toy said it to him and he in turn told me. Keep up, will you? You're lagging behind."

"Don't rush me," Snorted Inuyasha. He had to skip-step his stride a few times to match Sesshomaru's spaghetti legs. "Where do you live?"

"Grimm and Ichi."

"Your place is closer. My grandpa's on Ren and Byaku."

The two pretty much ignored the other the rest of the walk down the quiet alley ways and turned down each sidewalk with Sesshomaru keeping a small distance between them. Inuyasha paid it no mind, since his feet found the rocks more enjoyable then Sesshomaru's stiff shoulders. A soda can kept him company on the tip of his foot and up in the air. Around the time they reached Sesshomaru's house, Inuyasha kicked it.

And it was heading straight for Sesshomaru's noggin.

Now, if Inuyasha was a true Samaritan he'd holler out or signify some kind of warning to his classmate that he was about to kiss the dirt. He really would've said something. But in a bizarre twist of motions and against all sorts of biological and anatomic studies, Sesshomaru dipped down to his knees, swirled around, leaned forward for a handstand—feet high as a kite—and landed a solid kick that sent Coca Cola sailing back to its company.

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha's mouth hung loose, as he strained his eyes to see how far the can would go. It vanished before he could tell if it'd hit the ground. When he turned to Sesshomaru with the same slacked jaw expression, the demon was fishing around his book bag for a key. "Dude, you just—and it went swoosh—and it's like—Damnnnnnnnnn." He was gleeful as a baby girl in a dolly store. "That was crazy!" Inuyasha shuffled towards the front door smiling from ear to ear. "That was incredible. Where'd you learn to kick like that?"

Sesshomaru looked at him and was silent for so long, Inuyasha thought he hadn't heard him, "Soccer Club. I'm Vice President."

"Wow, that was amazing. You gotta teach me that move."

Sesshomaru chuckled as much as he tried to hold it on. He twisted his key and turned the knob, "If we make it through the night without killing each other, I'll see if it's in my schedule."

"Hey, anytime is fine by me." Inuyasha walked in behind him.

The house wasn't anything he was expecting. It was, well, it was modest: An easy two stories tall, with an upstairs straight ahead, a decent styled living room to his left and a kitchen a little ways off on the right. It was a simple place and not at all the size of what Inuyasha would imagine for Sesshomaru. Still he complimented it with a simple, "Nice place." Because it was squeaky clean. He removed his shoes and dunned off his school blazer.

Sesshomaru waited for him by the stairwell, "We'll start the assignment in a moment," He was about to walk upstairs then a thought seemed to strike him, "Which would you prefer? Upstairs, downstairs, living room or the dining area?"

"Uh," Inuyasha looked around and nodded towards the living room. "In there's cool." He wasn't going to go up there and have this creep do him in. At least if Sesshomaru decided to go ape shit because a hanyou was in his house, Inuyasha could reach the front door. "Where are your parents?"

"Out of town on holiday, though if you're implying why they're not here-here, that's because this is my place."

Inuyasha whistled, "Impressive."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows hid behind his banes, "You're impressed. No questions about how I got it?"

"No, what do I care? That's your business. I'm not the type to snoop," The hanyou said, situating himself on the main couch. "So how do we begin this? You start asking questions or do I start?"

"One moment," Sesshomaru pulled out his cell and went through a series of tip taps. He needed to warn Backlash that his time might be taken up doing a project with his classmate and shouldn't expect any contact from him for a long while.

No sooner had Sesshomaru put his phone away, Inuyasha's vibrated to alert him of a new message. He whipped out his phone and there was Dragon's message explaining him having to do a project and no real contact until later tonight. Inuyasha responded back saying it was fine and he'd check in with him once he wrapped things up here. He clicked his phone off and just as he had. Sesshomaru's phone vibrated.

Inuyasha blinked and so did Sesshomaru. The two shook their heads dismissing similar thoughts.

Sesshomaru took the other side of the couch after retrieving his textbook and turning to the appropriate page, "Mr. Hoshiyomi says for two weeks we're supposed to learn at least one important factor per day about our partner. We have an open range of choices to choose from so there are no wrong answers. During the last thirty minutes of last each pair will approach the class and explain what it is we learned and how we feel towards that individual."

"Is there a specific way of doing this?" Asked Inuyasha.

"No, we simply ask, spend time with each other to be sure the answers are accurate and then record our findings," Sesshomaru snapped his book shut and faced Inuyasha. "We'll begin now. Ask what you wish to know about me and I'll say."

Inuyasha tooted his lips to the side thinking, "It can be anything?"

"If appropriate for the class to hear, yes."

Inuyasha suddenly grinned and hobbled around on his cushion, "Let's do a little of both. Both private and not so personal."

Sesshomaru frowned, "I barely know you."

"So, that's the point of this right?" Inuyasha scooted to the middle seat, angling his body so that it was impossible for Sesshomaru to ignore his presence. "I'll go first. What's your favorite food?"

"Battered Tempura."

"Oh for that extra crunch, right?"

"Naturally," Chuckled Sesshomaru. "What is your favorite color?"

"Red and when I'm feeling dark, jet black."

"Why?"

"I have a little emo blood in my veins. You should see this picture of me when I was fourteen. I had a choppy hair. I went through a Kawaii stage for a month. My mother hated it. I still have my dark rimmed glasses. I'm gonna wear 'em at school tomorrow," Inuyasha laughed, shaking his head. "Ok my turn. Let's get a little personal." His eyes dared Sesshomaru to back down.

Sesshomaru stared right back. That was the signal Inuyasha wanted to see. "Are you into boys?"

"I am."

"No girls."

"They don't interest me."

"Whew no way man, I gotta have the titties."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, thinking of a similar response Backlash had said when they'd talked about their sexualities. "Which do you prefer? Male or female?"

"Definitely boys. Back home, there was less emotional connection and drama when it was time to beat the pavement. But when I wanna be extra cuddly, I'll go with a girl."

"So you're not a virgin?"

"That's two questions and no I'm not. I lost mine to some girl I can't remember. What about you?"

"Two years ago to an upperclassman. His name was Miroku, I believe. He taught me everything."

Inuyasha cocked his lips to one side of his face, willing down the ugly emotion called jealousy. "Awesome, so next question. Is there someone you like?"

Sesshomaru's smile was a small as a penny, but Inuyasha saw it held some deeper effect based on who the person was, "It's not official, but we hope it will be. And you?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha scratched behind his head, flushed around the cheeks. "There's this guy here I've liked for a while. We sort of met online some time ago. I really like his personality. He's a stiff sometimes but when he lets loose we really have a good time, even if it's during chats." The blush rose and warmed Inuyasha's face entirely. "If things work out, I'm hoping we'll go steady."

There was something, almost strange about what Inuyasha just stated. Sesshomaru couldn't quite place what it was, but he was intrigued to learn more. He opened his mouth to ask when his front door received several sharp raps. He looked at the door, like it offended him and looked at Inuyasha apologetically, "Excuse me." He rose off the couch and went to answer it.

During that small time of privacy, Inuyasha was having his doubts about this whole game. He was so close to having a crush on a prejudice demon and nearly forgetting about wanting to be with Dragon. What kind of person would he be to have come all this way to meet Dragon and end up liking some other guy who turned out not to be too much of a prick.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked over the edge of the couch. Sesshomaru returned with one of their dark haired classmates. Inuyasha vaguely remembered the guy's name. He just knew it began with an I and last name was Uchiha. "Yeah?"

"We'll have to cut our assignment short for today. I forgot to mention I had another appointment."

"Oh yeah, sure, sure," That was fine by Inuyasha. He didn't need to stay here any longer then he needed to, what with all the crazy thoughts running through his head. He gathered his belongings, put on his shoes and tossed a two fingered salute over his shoulder.

He was about to walk out the door, when Sesshomaru grabbed him by his shoulder and tugged back to whisper in his ear. "My home number is. . . " Inuyasha hadn't heard a word after that. All his insides jellified and pooled in his belly. Sesshomaru's voice was a vibrator soaked in lava. "Call me. We'll discuss the rest of the project over the phone."

"Yeah, cool," Inuyasha didn't think that was safe. Another minute of that voice rumbling in his ear and he'd likely have a premature accident. Walking home felt like walking on a breezy eggshells. On one part he enjoyed the freedom. On the other, it was troublesome. What was he going to do?

* * *

Sesshomaru folded his arms, back plastered against the door as he closed it behind his classmate and faced the unwanted company of his future partner. "You're earlier then appointed Itachi. I can only assume that's out of impatience or purposeful interference," His voice was a flat as a paved road.

"Neither. May we sit? I'd prefer tea and a table for this conversation," Itachi lead the way through the two story home, familiar with every design, pattern, shape and feel of the home. The kitchen he treated as his own and acted as if it was from the way he maneuvered from one side to the other, gathering pots, herbals, salt, spices, glasses, chicken, plates and—just what the hell was he doing? "I'll wash before I leave." Itachi murmured as if to answer the question in Sesshomaru's following gaze.

But that wasn't the question Sesshomaru wanted answered. It was only one of two. "You're cooking. Fugaku must've called you." The only true habit Itachi would show when nervous.

Itachi hesitation was a smoothly faulted, but he recovered just as a fast as if it didn't happen, "He did. InuTaisho has called for you too, has he not?"

"He has."

Itachi stopped where he was mincing the vegetables and stared off into the open space beneath the cabinets, "And you've agreed." The next chop of carrots nearly went through the cutting board, but Itachi's tone was reflective, "Just like that. No argument, no stated reason behind why we should postpone?"

"You're so quick to jump to conclusions," Sesshomaru said, walking inside to help with the meal. It was going to be a long night. They might as well make dinner together. Strangely it was the only time they could cooperate in each other's presence. "Father called, I told him I needed more time. It's not our decision to make."

"Oh and we should simply cower at their whim like the dogs we're born as?" Itachi slid the mixed vegetables in a bowl and started on the chicken. He seemed to take out most of his building frustration on the poultry with each wrist cracking chop. "Graduation will be upon us soon, but neither I nor Naruto will be here to enjoy it."

Sesshomaru paused where he was carefully cleaning the rice and smiled secretly, "You're eloping then."

"Yes, we decided during summer break when Father wouldn't give us the satisfaction of a bargain. He'll only have himself to blame when the arrangements come out void. I'm no one's lap pup Sesshomaru. You're free to join us with that foreigner you speak so highly of."

"And go where Itachi? He's from America. Too many memories keep him from returning. Unlike you, I don't particular mind running my father's company. Our engagement doesn't frighten me that much. We're compatible." Sesshomaru chuckled. "Surprisingly, they discovered that on our shared birthday."

"Before we even knew our first names," Itachi mused too, sliding the chicken pieces in the frying pan with the rest of the ingredients. "Intelligent, void of emotions, clearly the most handsome demons in our class, business savvy, yes, we do make such a pair. The only piece of the puzzle missing is what neither of us can give the other."

Itachi faced Sesshomaru just as he glanced over his shoulder. It was the first time they looked in the other's eyes all day. "Warmth," they both said at once and from there on finished the rest of dinner in silent contemplation. It was true. Warmth was the lacking factor neither could give the other. The bed would be cold many a night if they got married.

Naturally, their fathers didn't understand the concept in the least and only saw the exterior benefits, not the interior.

* * *

They'd formed a routine of sorts, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha didn't know how'd it happened but after the first day of spending time together him and Sesshomaru would meet in the same place they'd bumped into each other. They'd go to Sesshomaru's home and spend most of the time learning what made the other tick, his likes and dislikes, favorites, foods, preferred entertainments and so on.

So bizarre. Inuyasha never would've taken Sesshomaru for the kind of guy to enjoy criminally influenced shows. As far as hanging out in school, well it kind of ended there. Inuyasha knew it partially had to do with the sort of crowd Sesshomaru rolled with and Inuyasha was fine with that. Hell, when he wanted to hang out with his friends, he wanted to do just that. Afterwards they'd do their work and by the time Inuyasha reached home, he'd call Sesshomaru's house phone and they'd talk. . . . and talk. . . and talk well into dawn . . . . about everything.

It was during the beginning of the second week when it finally hit Inuyasha like a ton of wet bricks.

During the entire time he'd been around Sesshomaru . . . he hadn't contacted Dragon. Not once. And there hadn't been a response from Dragon either. He'd been so wrapped up in the coziness comfort of Sesshomaru that it'd slipped his mind entirely.

On his way to the meet spot, Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and went to his email address to see if Dragon was on the chat box. Sure enough Inuyasha recognized the little green dot on the side saying Dragon was online.

BacklashWave1989: _Hey._

DragonStrike89: _Hello. It's been a while._

BacklashWave1989: _It has. I won't beat around the bush with lies. I've been busy with my project partner and things have just been, well, crazy. It slipped my mind about meeting up for our date. I'm sorry._

DragonStrike89: _You needn't apologize. I've been too wrapped up in my own affairs to notice. This assignment is rather interesting. _

BacklashWave1989: Did you wanna do something today?

DragonStrike89: _I have a prior engagement with someone else . . . Perhaps we can reschedule?_

Inuyasha sighed. He knew very well where this was going if it hadn't already reached that point.

BacklashWave1989: _Sure, just let me know when you have the free time. _

Inuyasha closed his phone and heard a similar tap echo from behind. Sesshomaru was putting away his cell with a grim kind of expression on his face. Inuyasha met him half way and fell into stride, "Everything ok?"

"Hm," Sesshomaru stared straight ahead. "I'm fine. A minor issue going on, nothing really."

"Hey you can talk to me about it. Wait up," Inuyasha planted his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder to halt him in place. "Seriously man, what's eating at you?"

Sesshomaru flicked off Inuyasha's hand and kept going. "You wouldn't understand."

"I might. Shoot, I'm going through a little problem myself. We could make it today's subject."

Sesshomaru chuckled at that, "You'd treat our miseries as a simple experiment?"

"Well, I, um," A line of red crossed Inuyasha's cheek like a child's bad finger painting. "I sort of care. I don't like seeing you with cloudy eyes or some shit." Inuyasha's blush flared. "Fuck, I told that ass not to let me read that manga. Got me all mushy and shit."

"It's charming."

"Shut up," Inuyasha couldn't restrain the smile in his voice he tried a hundred times.

They arrived to Sesshomaru's home, the walk having taken longer than usual. Sesshomaru locked it behind them, reminding Inuyasha to take off his shoes before he tracked dirt on the carpet.

"Dude, it's the ground. It's supposed to get dirty," Inuyasha argued but he kicked off his Reeboks and hung his jacket on the hook, loosening his red tie and unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt. After the first couple of days punking the school's uniform, the principal warned Inuyasha would be spending the rest of his rebellious days in detention. So he was forced to dress like a prep.

The furthest Inuyasha has ever seen Sesshomaru out of his uniform was with the blazer undone and left flapping open. Like right now.

His phone vibrated.

Inuyasha frowned. He reached in his pocket and slid the lock off. It was a message from Dragon.

DragonStrike89: _We need to talk. As soon as I finish up things here, we're going to have to figure out something. I'm not sure what's happening but it has me confused._

BacklashWave1989: _I figured as much since I'm in the same boat. I don't know what's wrong with me. My head hurts, my heart aches and my stomach's been stupid. _

DragonStrike89: _Here's my cell number. No more chatting. This should be done either face to face or over the phone. _

BacklashWave1989: _Alright. Later when I leave here. _

Sesshomaru returned from the down the hallway, putting his cell away. Inuyasha was laid out over the coach, draping his forearm over his eyes. When he felt Sesshomaru's hips by his feet, that's when it all came tumbling out, "Have you ever felt strong for a guy but know you promised yourself to someone else?"

Sesshomaru was quiet for a while before he came out with a soft, "I have. It's frustrating. I guess you can say that's where my conflict lies."

"Keh," Inuyasha grinned pitifully behind his arm. "I met a friend before I came here and here I am crushing on someone at his school. I'm not right. I'm just not."

"How is a problem resolved when you care for one and have a growing fondness for someone else?" Sesshomaru said more to himself then to his company. He ran his claws through his banes and down the side of his neck. "Should I be honest, or leave it be."

"Be honest," Inuyasha sat up, rubbing tired hands over his eyes, his face and clamping them shut between his legs. "That's what I should do anyway since we've never met. I think I owe 'em that much."

"I suppose that settles it then," Said Sesshomaru. Rubbing his hands compulsive up and down the front of his pants to rid the sweaty clammy feel, the demon stood and took one short step—a step that placed him where Inuyasha's legs gapped and opened wider to compensate the grit of Sesshomaru's shoulders.

"W-what are you doing?" Inuyasha's heart was steering closer and closer to the brink of cardiac arrest. All of his personal space was being swallowed by Sesshomaru's scent, his body, just his entire aura. Inuyasha lightly swayed as the aromas of Irish body wash, masculine aromas and something . . . something arousing.

"I'll tell him. But only after I have what I want from the one who caused this decision," Sesshomaru did the cruelest thing by leaning in and leaving an illegal space between his lips and Inuyasha's. His breath was so warm. "May I?"

Inuyasha didn't nod, didn't speak. His eyes were fogged, left dissolving into melted caramel.

Then Sesshomaru kissed him. Every ounce of Inuyasha's body stiffened, and it only took a split second for him to sizzle down into a molten puddle.

_Oh. Oh yes_. This, this was really nice. As soon as their lips touched, one of his mother's favorite songs began to hum in his ears. '_At Last' _by Etta James never sounded so sweet. Inuyasha closed his eyes and savored the sensation of Sesshomaru kissing like he was relieved and hungry and thirsty. For Inuyasha it was like the first sip of hot chocolate in the midst of a snowfall. Jolts of warm electrified his body in repetitions. Sesshomaru's gripped around his hips and tugged forward, mending them into a mass of heated tension. Inuyasha ghosted his fingertips in Sesshomaru's hair, massaging his scalp until the demon groaned.

Inuyasha dove his tongue inside for a deeper taste, a deeper feel and to find that secret place that'd get Sesshomaru to make those sounds again. The hanyou didn't dominate the kiss for long. Sesshomaru considered that his territory, thrusting and smoothly stroking Inuyasha's tongue into submission. Creamy, thick and hot, just as wet as cum. Sesshomaru's moans vacuumed the strength out of Inuyasha's limbs and when he was backed down against the couch cushions, he couldn't resist if he tried.

The sex sounds rumbled in their chests. The kiss escalated aggressively forward and back like a battle of colliding bulls. Sesshomaru licked and nibbled at Inuyasha's bottom lip until it was as flushed red as his skin. It became messy, almost desperate and entangled. Sesshomaru licked and peeled away with several opened mouth kisses on Inuyasha's cheek, his nose, his eyes and then at last Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha gripped Sesshomaru's collar, crushing as much as the space between them as he could. No matter what they just couldn't get any closer, no matter how much Inuyasha ground his groin against Sesshomaru's and no matter how much Sesshomaru's hands clutched Inuyasha's ass and lifted up to feel his throbbing crotch. "Feel me."

"Damn," Inuyasha hissed when Sesshomaru's lips reached a sensitive spot near the hanyou's collarbone and neck. It was a danger zone and yet Sesshomaru was brave enough to taste it, suckle it, and leave his mark with teeth sharp as broken glass. Sesshomaru nibbled gently up his shoulder, his tongue flicking out every few seconds to mark the skin his teeth had already touched. Then he bit down, hard. "Shit, ah!" Inuyasha couldn't breathe, let alone speak passed his hissing gasps. It felt like he was tossed head first in a flaming inferno with no water to moisten his thirst.

Sesshomaru was zapping it all away with his searing lips and wandering hands, hands tripping through each button of his school shirt and glazing over his chest, his abs and his pelvis. Inuyasha was being molded into the art Sesshomaru wanted him to be.

It was so hot, becoming too much. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw the ceiling, felt his hands still mapping the inside of Sesshomaru's hair and . . . and . . . bloody fuck, the guilt would start to rear its ugly head now wouldn't it?

"Sesshomaru, wait," Inuyasha's pushed at the demon's shoulders and he took it for another kiss. Sesshomaru rose and planted his lips back in place and snaked his tongue inside. Inuyasha's mind clouded in an instant and so did the nagging voice in the back of his head. "Wait, _kiss,_ we can't, _kiss,_ we can't do this, _kiss, kiss_, Sesshomaru stop."

He did. Sesshomaru paused and closed his eyes like the weight of the world and nestled itself back on his shoulders.

"Not like this," Inuyasha whispered, reaching up to trace those markings one by one. "I owe him an explanation. I wanted him before you." And the lower half of him wished he'd just shut up and finish the deed. Where he conjured up this power to talk he hadn't a clue but it was there.

* * *

It was the dash of cold water Sesshomaru wanted and didn't want. He'd only meant to have a small taste. He wanted to know if he'd have this connection with Inuyasha, if this warmth buried in his belly would be extinguished with one kiss.

How wrong he'd been.

One kiss wouldn't have satisfied his desire. Sesshomaru had to have more, he had to see if another kiss, another touch, another press would get rid of it but it didn't. The urge to blend his body into Inuyasha's grew stronger and here, he too had forgotten he'd promised himself to someone else. "Inuyasha, I blame you," He whispered and laid himself on top of Inuyasha. "You choose now to enter into my life, right as I was meant to spend time with someone else? Damn you hanyou. You've bewitched me." It didn't hold the intended string. Sesshomaru was too relaxed and in heavy need of jerking off to be upset.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha's fingers played with the wisps of Sesshomaru's hair as the warmth of his breath fanned his throat. "That was never my intention. I do like you though . . . a lot. . . a lot more then I wanted too. Tsk, you're a real piece of work ya know."

"As are you," Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose into the hollow point of the hanyou's throat. "I've never met anyone so troublesome and here I want that kind of annoyance in my life."

"Keh, I wouldn't mind having a stiff ass in mine."

They shared a small laugh. Perhaps their final one as the thoughts registered and with both being men of their words, knew it shouldn't go on. They'd promised someone else. Inuyasha was the one to break free and straighten his clothing before gathering his belongings. Sesshomaru held off on reminding where the couch was warm and eventually stood to walk Inuyasha to the door.

He watched him leave and disappear down the dark road.

There was no call that night from Backlash. He was saddened and relieved at the same time that there hadn't been.

. . . . .

By the end of the two weeks, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru accomplished their project but it didn't result in the way it should've. It didn't bring them closer, it only made parting that more difficult. They'd both had chats with their first secret romances and in the end, it was their own undoing.

BacklashWave1989: _I'm sorry . . . this thing between us. . . I can't. I just can't. I love someone else. _

DragonStrike89: _This affair couldn't be helped . . . I've wanted to resist. . . but then I'd only be lying to myself and to you. Perhaps it'll be within our best interests to part ways. I've found my warmth._

Neither ever read the other's message.

Throughout the rest of the school year Inuyasha avoided Sesshomaru the same was mutually returned. Inuyasha hung around his friends, dated others and lived on. Sesshomaru carried on with life as if the hanyou had never existed. He talked with friends, also dated others and lived. They didn't speak to each other, but those times they saw the other in the hall, in the store, or anywhere. . . their eyes would meet and for that distilled moment, they'd wish.

But they knew better. The guilt of betraying someone else would remind them that. . .

It was better this way.

* * *

**TBC: One more chapter to go ****Tsyilna Llyria****. BTW guys, if you've made requests you gotta clarify if you want a lemon in it, otherwise I'll just leave it out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^. **


	5. Tsyilna Llyria: A Plus Part 3

**Author's Rant:** Here's the final chapter for this story. Enjoy guys.

**Warning:** Male x Male sexual contact. You better read it Joey!

* * *

**Ace**

* * *

**Graduation**

His looks changed a lot. Well, since their freshman year anyway. Anyone would think puberty reached its checkpoint at eighteen for males, but not with Sesshomaru. He kept on growing and morphing into a man ready to face society. His body strengthened, grew stronger and leaner to match his 7'2 self. His hair, if possible became sleeker and shiner when hit with direct sunlight, just like his eyes warmed up when he had those rare moments of affection. Affections with someone else. Sesshomaru's graduation robes had to be tailored special for his body type. It draped and fell in the best places and seemed to purr where his muscles relaxed. He was a moonlight dream over a pond.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself, tipping his black grad hat over his eyes. His thoughts were so hilariously corny but hey what can be expected from a man in love right? Yeah, his stupid self had finally to admitted he'd fallen in love with his slightly older counterpart during his junior year. It hadn't seemed right at the time to define his feelings for Sesshomaru as love, but after a few playful nudges from Naruto, Inuyasha discovered himself whipped worst then a Kentucky Racehorse.

When the entire 2010 class filed into this cold auditorium, each taking a seat in the lower level folding chairs, Inuyasha had been secretly complaining to Ryura about the boring speeches and the way the teachers kept tearing up. His words trailed away each time he got a peek at Sesshomaru from behind or the side of his face when he'd lean over to whisper something in Menomaru's ear.

Naruto wasn't here. Just as he said he wouldn't be three years ago. Only two people knew where he and Itachi went and those two people wouldn't share the information. Naruto had sent a congratulations card in the mail two weeks ago and information on his and Itachi's new address. They'd eloped to stay together. Inuyasha envied their courage. He was, what he now considered, a complete idiot to care for someone he'd never met in real life and forfeited his chances with the flesh and blood reality.

The class Valedictorian Miroku spent a good deal of the graduation with his speech about togetherness, friendship, and all that jazz. Inuyasha half wished the bum would hurry up but on the other hand if he did, all of the hanyou's time spent raping Sesshomaru with his eyes would be over.

"Psst, I said psst!"

Inuyasha's ear flipped to the left, and then the rest of his head followed. One of his classmates, Bankotsu flicked a piece of paper his way. The snap of paper catching between Inuyasha's fingers distracted Miroku long enough to cast a glare at the hanyou.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, "What?" He grunted. "Don't worry about what I'm doin'. Go on preachin'."

A few snickers happened here and there. Miroku cleared his throat and continued on where he left off.

The note, Inuyasha unfolded, had a single line written and would probably stay with him for as long as he lived. His eyes scanned the neat hand writing several times before he refolded it and glanced up.

Sesshomaru's eyes were there to meet his, intensity like a snap of a match. Inuyasha licked his lips, tapping the paper against his palm. His stomach warmed and churned, boiled and settled, just like the pulse of his heart. After a beat of staring that seemed to last a lifetime, Inuyasha broke contact first, but only to salute Sesshomaru with the note and a kiss to its surface.

Sesshomaru responded with a small nod and returned to pay attention to the rest of the graduation. Inuyasha did too, but with a more satisfied feeling to the end of this journey. As the principal stood on stage to call out the names, the future seemed to brighten itself somehow. They were destined to go their separate paths now. Inuyasha back to the states and Sesshomaru to who knows where.

But. . .

Maybe . . . maybe someday.

Inuyasha tucked the paper in his pocket and waited for when he'd cross that stage and begin his life anew.

_Your someone will be the reason why even at the saddest part of your life, you smile. Even at confusion, you understand, even in betrayal, you trust, even in fear of pain, you love . . . perhaps someday._

* * *

**Third Year: Art Institute of Fort Lauderdale **

If anyone would've ever asked Inuyasha whether he knew where he'd be in life, this would've been on the bottom of his list. Imagine him being one of the top ten students at his college to become a three dimensional artist for animation and graphic designing. Soccer had been his entirellife, but when this school got word that he had a tiny interest in art, they sent dozens upon dozens of flyers until he literally caved in and gave the school a look over.

It was a done deal from there on. His life revolved around the computer, creations and bringing his drawings to life within a split second. His fast paced abilities earned him a reputation and within time, a name worthy of being tossed out there to the big dogs.

Six advertising companies, three commercial enterprises and four universities were asking for his services and each had a hefty way of showing their appreciation of his talents. Inuyasha had kept in contact with Naruto and gave him a call when he had his favorites lined up from highest to most convenient.

"They sound pretty damn good ta' me," Naruto said through the phone, and the sounds potato chips crunching in his mouth. "What cha' askin' me for?"

"I want your opinion. It helps knowin' someone else feels the way I do 'bout it instead of me just diving in," Inuyasha reeled back in his computer chair, with a manila folder in each hand and the phone between his shoulder and jaw. "Kurosaki's offering 50k off the back, but they're way off in Arizona. Then there's L and Light Navigation Streaks up in Maryland givin' about 65k. I ain't too sure about that one 'cause the L guy shows like a zombie or some shit."

"You want me to ask Itachi?" Naruto answered after finishing a handful of chips. "He's better with that stuff then me."

"Let's narrow down our choices first before askin' him."

"Cool, which ones?"

"Uhh," Inuyasha popped his lips together, looking over the folders scattered on his desktop. There were four he liked best, three of which had a great pay offer and were in very nice locations. They'd be just the right places for his grandfather to come live in once he got settled, which was his main focus. "Potter Corp, Malfoy Operations, Stark Enterprises, and Tensaiga Genesis—"

"That one, pick that one!"

"Which one?"

"The last one," Naruto excited said. "I know the last one. It's been around for about a couple of years. The CEO's awesome. The business has a good clientele and Itachi's thinkin' of partnering with the boss to set up his own line."

"Hold on, why that one?" Inuyasha checked over the highlighted portions he'd picked out on the company. Compared to the rest, it hadn't impressed him all that much as Malfoy and Stark. Stark especially because they offered a living facility and Inuyasha had a one on one conversation with Mr. Coyote. They hit it off beautifully.

"Trust me," Snickered Naruto. "You wanna go there. If Itachi likes it, hell it's worth it. And you know he'll never settle for less than the best."

When put like that, who could argue? The time Inuyasha spent since returning to the states he could count on one hand how many times he'd seen Naruto and Itachi and those times he had, Itachi made sure they only did the best activities at the best entertainment spots. If it sparkled, Itachi could identify it as gold or plated. Still Inuyasha had his skeptics about joining a newborn company, "What's Genesis got that Stark don't?"

Naruto snorted, "If you have to ask you didn't do your research on any of 'em." Then came a wicked chuckle. The worst Inuyasha had ever heard from his best friend. "Trust me, I wouldn't dare lead you astray. But I'll sweeten the deal. Think of this. Genesis right now it's on its own, pigging backin' Uchiha Corp _and_ Kingdom Enterprises. Give it another two years max, and the place is gonna be lit better than Superman on spiked kryptonite."

"Wordddd?" Now when definitely put like that. Inuyasha snatched Genesis' documents off his desk and thumbed through the contents. He reached the middle portion and slid his finger through the columns. It read about the connections and small links with other companies. Kingdom and Uchiha were towards the bottom. That meant Genesis had their support since the beginning. Yeah, yeah he outta look into this with a fine tooth comb. "I'll give it closer look," Inuyasha told Naruto. "But I'm about to jet. I've got a date tonight and you're holdin' me back."

"Alright I'll let you go. Itachi's been givin' me the eye anyway. I think it's about that time."

"Alright man. Keep it quiet for the neighbors."

"Hell nah. Not until the whole fuckin' state knows my name."

Inuyasha laughed, "You a fool. Bye."

"Believe it, bye."

Inuyasha hung up the phone, folder still in hand and a newfound interest with this company. He'll review it another time. The hanyou checked the desk clock by his bed and gave a wicked grin. He did have a date tonight. Not entirely traditional but this time around was going to be different. His laptop was cooled down after a night long session of chatting with a new friend he found online.

He surprised himself. It'd never occurred to him to venture back into that world until an accidental witnessing to a conversation on an online art forum. There were two chatters having a debate on which artists have the best sort of reputation and properly earned their names to fame. Inuyasha intervened between the two. The positive talker took Inuyasha's intervention in stride and from there the two hit it off real well.

_Really well_, Inuyasha mentally mused. They'd been talking for three full months but this time they were going to meet. Tonight was going to be their last night talking online.

Inuyasha logged in his yahoo account as WindScar89.

Sure enough his punctual friend, Meido, was online and ready for another night of communicating.

WindScar89: _Hi Love, been a while._

Meido: _Hello yourself. Right on time as always. Punctuality is a quality rarely found many these days. I love that._

WindScar89: _And you're always waiting for me. I like that even more. _

Meido: _You'll love it more tomorrow. _

WindScar89: _Oh? Why is that?_

Meido: _You'll find out at the Star Bucks on Middle Brook and Creek._

WindScar89: _Ah, so that'll be our meet point?_

Meido: _Yes. . . and I plan to get it right this time around . . ._

Inuyasha sat back in his chair, a smile spreading his cheeks. He didn't understand why, but he knew the feeling.

WindScar89: _So do I . . ._

Meido: _Bring a red rose. Let it be the beginning of a new life. _

Tomorrow was going to be worth it. He could feel it. The connection was powerful. And he planned on keeping it close this time. He'd only felt this link twice and one of those had been the one to get away.

Not this time around.

Inuyasha saw the piece of paper from three years ago, perched against the wall near his desk. He may never see Sesshomaru again, but that message would always stay with him.

WindScar89: _I will. A new beginning to something great. _

_~Your someone will be the reason why even at the saddest part of your life, you smile. Even at confusion, you understand, even in betrayal, you trust, even in fear of pain, you love . . . perhaps someday~_

* * *

Fort Lauderdale was a hot spot for activity. The boardwalk streamed from left to right of beach goers, spring festives and all kinds of laughter and talk. Sesshomaru chose the outside balcony of a small two story Star Bucks to be his relax spot. The sun bristled the back of his neck like a stroke of hot oil but he took it all in.

"Did you want another Ice Mocha Mr. Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru glanced up at the young waitress, one he'd hired on a couple of weeks ago, with a small nod, "Yes, extra cream and be on standby for another occupant Shiori. You can have the rest of the day after my appointment."

Shiori was a college student just as he'd been last year. Graduating school early had been the best decision he'd ever made and with no regrets. Running Genesis took up most of his personal life, especially since his father and Mr. Uchiha needed him to control the Western Territory of the U.S. From time to time since moving to the states, he'd spoken to Itachi and Naruto several times. Hearing about their relationship put his mind at ease. Itachi's voice had a soothing, softer tone to it now. Sesshomaru guessed finding that special warmth had a way of doing that to you.

Sesshomaru knew it'd only be a matter of time before he too found his.

Perhaps he already did with WindScar89. The instant spark between them when they spoke was amazing and so worth the continuation. Sesshomaru was going to have to return back home next week but not without pursuing this opportunity. When WindScar89 mentioned being a student at the local art institute, Sesshomaru's mind immediately reeled toward Inuyasha.

Last he'd heard the handsome hanyou had returned to the states to an art school himself . . . but from there he had no word of him.

Oh well. Life moved on.

His Armani Watch chimed one thirty. Right on time he saw someone walk through the sliding glass doors.

And his breath caught in his chest like the constraints of two gripping hands.

Inuyasha stood paralyzed in the doorway, seeing him too.

* * *

This had to be some kind of dream.

It had to be.

Inuyasha blinked because if the image of Sesshomaru sitting ten feet away disappeared, he'd be able to move on and go about his life.

Sesshomaru was still there. No matter how much he blinked, no matter how much he tried to find the explanation.

Inuyasha held up his red rose.

Sesshomaru stood, slow as a developing mirage . . . and held up his red rose too.

He was real and there was no going back from this. "Oh God," His feet propelled him forward like the burst of fire under his feet. He didn't feel it until he leaped and rushed into Sesshomaru's open arms, tumbling them both to the ground. Looking wasn't enough. Inuyasha wanted to feel him too. Let it be real. "Fuckin' fuck Sesshomaru! You son of a bitch!" Inuyasha laughed hysterically, gripping Sesshomaru by the collar of his polo shirt and bringing their lips together in a teeth clicking kiss.

Sesshomaru grunted in surprise, but quickly recovered, wrapping his arm around Inuyasha's waist and using his other to lift them off the ground. The kiss stayed connected, sweet, long and tart from the taste of blended Mocha.

Inuyasha thought it was the best kind of flavor to fit Sesshomaru. He cupped the back of the demon's head and pulled away, "Damn I missed you," he breathed against Sesshomaru's mouth.

Sesshomaru kissed him in response, owning the kiss, savoring it like a man parched from thirst. Inuyasha's fingers wiggled and wound and knotted Sesshomaru's hair, tilting his head to the side for smoother admission. It was grand. His tongue curled into Sesshomaru's mouth with a long roll and flick. He dominated at first, tongue navigating every pointed fang and moist crevice. Sesshomaru's moans unleashed the beast brawling in Inuyasha's gut.

And then Sesshomaru pulled a rapid move, twisting Inuyasha underneath him, tongue becoming a new kind of regulator. He started grinding his hips between Inuyasha's legs until his waist had the hanyou's thighs spread apart, low groans pitching from both of them.

Sesshomaru backed out the kiss, breathing harsh as a marathon champion. Inuyasha's gaze was glossed with lust and desire and an emotion forcefully buried away for years. Sesshomaru was staring at him like he held the meaning to life. "Inuyasha, my God," then Sesshomaru's aggression went to grabbing Inuyasha's hands and locking them over his head, dropping his lips to taste the flesh between his shoulder and neck. "All this time thinking of you—it drove me crazy."

Inuyasha whimpered from the rumbles massaging his neck. Sesshomaru's tongue mapped thick wet trails over the thick vein connected to his Adam's apple. Teeth came into play, Sesshomaru scrapping the tips over the most sensitive parts. No length in time could erase the way he remembered how Inuyasha squirmed beneath him that night. How he panted and sighed and hissed. Those sounds belonged to Sesshomaru, deserved to be swallowed and made by him other.

Just thinking it made his hips thrust down and grind. Inuyasha's eyes struggled to keep open at the clear blue sky. The heat from the sun, the friction-heat from Sesshomaru's body oh so mind boggling. He felt all of Sesshomaru's wanton grunts and growls whispering the promises to keep him near, keep him close, to fuck him until he spelled his and their children's names. Yes, yes he wanted it all, wanted all of it. He wanted Sesshomaru so much. "Sesshomaru, c'mere."

The demon did. Inuyasha wormed his hands loose and went to worm his hands under Sesshomaru's shirt, to glide his palms over the maturing parts of his chest. Shit, he was ripped like glass shards with pectorals supple and firm as foam.

Inuyasha groped and Sesshomaru moaned long, deep and predatory. He liked that. Inuyasha squeezed him again and felt around for his nipples.

Sesshomaru hissed through his lips and softly said between kisses, "Don't strike a match you aren't ready to burn Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes and voice darkened fifty shades, "I want it to burn." He used his tongue like gasoline to Sesshomaru's fire.

"Ssss Inuyasha, do that again."

Inuyasha grinned like he was God. "Ya like that, don't cha?"

"Mmm Mmm," Sesshomaru's purr became a deep throated moan. Inuyasha's lust came in herds, ripping up and down his spine as he grew restless, became tired of the clothes barricading their bodies. His fingers fiddled for Sesshomaru's shirt, tugging it free from his pants. Sesshomaru's patience was extraordinarily changed from long ago. The old him would've snatched Inuyasha's pants off and tore his shirt to pieces.

This guy was settled with groping the outside of his chest and palming the small of his back.

Oh Inuyasha liked it just like that.

Inuyasha felt his body suddenly elevate. Sesshomaru wrapped one hand around Inuyasha's thigh to grab his ass cheek. Inuyasha stared through the veils of silver hair falling on his face and focused silkily on the hand squeezing and kneading his ass.

"I've missed this. I've missed you," Whispered Sesshomaru.

"Jesus," Kisses rained over his neck like specks of lava. Inuyasha's hands traveled to Sesshomaru's shoulders and encircling him, "You have no idea Sess. The days, the nights, I was so lost." Inuyasha pulled back his face, clipping Sesshomaru's chin to turn and face him. ". . . I love you Sesshomaru. I love you."

Inuyasha felt his heart rate accelerate. He felt his blood freeze and liquefy over and over. Sesshomaru's body rose and fell, collapsing them down softly to the ground. His grip tightened. Inuyasha could barely breathe. "So warm," Sesshomaru said softly. "At last. I love you too Inuyasha."

Inuyasha flinched like a snake of lightning ran through him. Then all at once lust pooled in the pit of his stomach, "Oh baby," The hanyou couldn't resist kissing Sesshomaru. Wet noises commenced and became intense, emitting moans in between.

Inuyasha heard it first. When they took a small intermission from kissing, there was a soft squeak and several giggles from behind.

Inuyasha dipped his head back from Sesshomaru's lips to see four pairs of black pants legs.

"Holy moly, girl he givin' it to 'em." Said one voice.

"I told you! See I caught them just like this when I came back. He told me to go get him another Mocha and you know he likes it with extra cream—"

"Well, shit he sho nuff gonna get it," Laughed a third voice. "Baby boy moanin' like he found Jesus."

"This looks just like that stuff I read in Shippo's room. I told you Mr. Sesshomaru was into that shit."

"I knew he was gay too. He dresses better than a Mardi Gras prostitute."

"Shh, shh shit before he hears us."

Too. Late. Inuyasha snorted against Sesshomaru's shoulder.

The demon on the other hand was hardly amused. Sesshomaru gently lifted his face to kiss Inuyasha on the cheek before looking up, silencing the gossiping employees with a sharp glare. "Ladies, if I get a single complaint about customer service, your checks are going to look pretty starved."

The four teen girls, Shiori, Kagura, Kanna, and Rin snapped to attention and messily scrambled back into the shop, leaving giggles and whistles in the dust. That took a whole three minutes before the sliding glass door shut behind them, leaving the two men alone once more.

"So," Inuyasha playfully dusted off Sesshomaru's shoulders. "Where we gonna go from here?"

Sesshomaru blinked down at the hanyou. His next smile came like a sunset, "We'll start small," He ground his hips down, eyes dark and luscious. "And then work our way up from there."

"Oh yeah? Hm, I can live with that." Inuyasha smiled and drew his newfound lover in for another steamy kiss. Such a simple, thick taste. Hm, Inuyasha was never going to lose this again. Not ever.

* * *

Itachi hung up his cell and leaned back in his arm chair, a soft smile tilting his lips.

"So?"

Itachi turned his head. Naruto was straddling a folding chair next to him, arms folded over the back. "So what?"

"So, so, that's what. Really what'd he say?"

Itachi fingered around the rim of his cell, hooding his eyes, "He's happy. They both are. After his interview next week, Sesshomaru plans to move Inuyasha to his home. Though, hm" Itachi tapped his chin in thought. "It may be troublesome, with the hanyou's own interview happening next week as well."

Naruto snickered behind his arms, "Nah, I don't think so."

"And why is that Love?"

Naruto smiled, "Oh just a lil' hunch." They'll figure it out eventually. After all what more could a few more surprises hurt?

"You're up to something," Concluded Itachi.

"I am not."

"Oh you are."

"No I'm not."

Itachi chuckled delicately, crooking his finger to his husband. "Be a good Fox and tell me what you have up your sleeve. I love a good plan gone well."

Naruto abandoned the hard bottomed chair for straddling Itachi's warm lap. "Let's just say," The blond leaned in, breath mingling with his husband's, lips brushed close, "If Sesshomaru's thrilled about Inuyasha bein' his online pen pal, he's gonna flip shit when he finds out his new employee's the same guy."

Itachi blinked, and slowly a smile snuck on his face, "Your handy work?"

"Umm a lil' bit. After some undercover work, it was a snap from there."

"Oh," Itachi cupped the back of the blonde's head and drew him in to kiss, darting his tongue in a neat flick and curled back. "So naughty."

"I learned from the best," Naruto said against his lips. "Mmm," The kiss lingered and softly parted. "I wanna learn more if you're willin'."

"Tempting," Itachi stood with Naruto grasped around his waist, going for the back bedroom. "Will you be able to master your Master's skills?"

"I betcha' I can Ace it baby," Purred Naruto.

"Then, let the lessons begin Little Fox."

* * *

About two weeks later, Naruto got a text message from Inuyasha around the same time as Itachi did from Sesshomaru.

'_Remind me to kill you after the wedding, dumbass.'_

'_You're not entirely sleek Itachi Uchiha . . . nonetheless, I thank you friend for your assistance. I never would've found my warmth without you._'

Naruto snorted a few minutes later, "Sasuke finished up the computer check. The idiots didn't have a clue they'd fell in love twice over."

"Fate does play its hand when it wants," Said Itachi.

"Should we tell 'em about the mishap in high school?" he asked his husband, busily in the kitchen chopping vegetables.

Itachi gave it a small thought, and then shook his head, "After my second godchild." By then the two demons would be too in love to care.

* * *

**TBC: That's the end guys. I'm late yes, but I'm still doing everyone's requests. It'll take me a while to find time to so at times this will appear as complete or in progress. **


End file.
